Chasing a Scammander
by Willofhounds
Summary: Percival Graves is searching for two new directors for MACUSA Ministry of Magic. When he goes to England he looks to a friend for help. The hunt leads him to one of the biggest mysteries of the world. A history that turned to legend that turned to myth. Eight warriors rise.
1. Chapter 1

Graves's POV

Searching for two new department heads was a difficult job. He had been assigned to find one for Magical Creatures and an ambassador for the Seeker groups.

Magical Creature experts were few and far between. Most of them already had positions in the ministries or at schools. Those that weren't were underqualified or increasingly difficult to track down. Most were dead.

Seekers were even harder to pin down. Seekers were broken up into two groups. Bonded and unbounded seekers. Bonded seekers were part of Guilds such as the Organization and the Huntik Foundation. Unbonded seekers were freelance seekers who worked with guilds on a case to case basis.

Bonded seekers tended to be the more powerful of the two groups. They had the necessary support to build a strong seeker. Freelance seekers were the weaker of the two. Most never made it past the required rank four for team leader. The most powerful of them made it to rank three.

The President wanted this resolved as soon as possible. His best auror one he trained personally was helping him track down leads. The other aurors were keeping the peace in his absence.

A tip had led him to London where a rare rank one seeker was said to be hiding. Percival had made contact with his friend and fellow auror with hopes of more information. Theesus Scammander a war hero that he met and regularly corresponded with.

The younger auror gave him a place to stay for the time. Both men were solitary bachelors. So he wasn't imposing on the englisman.

Upon his return after another failed attempt at tracking a seeker he found Theesus reading a letter. There was a small frown on the red head's face.

Graves rumbled, "What's wrong, Scammander? You look like there is bad news in that letter."

Theesus replied rubbing a hand down his face, "It's from a friend of my brother's. I've been asked to retrieve him from the Headquarters where he apparated himself. The nearest Headquarters to pick him up from is in Germany."

Percival noticed the lack of information. The younger man was hiding something from him. The question was why?

He didn't know much about the younger Scammander. What he did know was that the young man travelled the world. He like Theesus had fought in the war. The division that he served in was the dragon division.

He asked curious, "Why do you have to get him? As your brother he should be able to return on his own."

Theesus sighed, "A year and half ago my brother was gravelly injured. Apparating was dangerous for him to perform after the injuries. I have to go to work and since he isn't a member of the guild he isn't exactly allowed to stay."

That had Percival's attention. He asked, "He's a seeker? I thought seeker powers were inherited through the family. Like magic."

Theesus responded tiredly, "Our grandfather was a seeker. Newt was the first member of the family since to be a seeker."

That was interesting. A younger seeker. The only living seeker in his family.

"What's his rank?"

Theesus gaze turned back to him in surprise. He answered, "Rank one. He used to be a member of the Foundation. When he was injured a year and a half ago he left the Foundation. He kept his ties to those he was closest to but for the last year he has been more reclusive than normal."

A rank one seeker? They were rare even within the guilds. The test required to pass was extraordinarily difficult. Could this be the person he was looking for?

An ambassador to seeker communities. He now wanted to meet the younger Scammander.

Percival said curious, "I wouldn't be remiss to returning your brother to you. I don't have any travel bans in place. I would also wish to speak to him about becoming an ambassador for MACUSA."

Theesus pulled out a necklace and tossed it to him, "The password is Armorbrand. It will take you to the Headquarters. I'm sorry to leave Newt to you but I have to get back to the ministry."

Percival said, "Be careful out there."

It was the same words they had spoken since Theesus housed him. Be careful. Both knew how dangerous their jobs were.

Percival touched his wand to the necklace and said, "Armorbrand."

Then he was whisked away to a German countryside.

Newt's POV

In a panic he had apparated himself to the one safe place he knew. The Huntik Foundation. It wasn't his smartest idea and he knew that. The red haired boy landed painfully in the entryhall.

His injuries had been too severe for him to move himself. It only took half a second for seekers to pull him to his feet and take him to the infirmary. Three days he stayed in the infirmary before he was declared well enough to leave.

Dante Vale an old mentor of his was currently sitting by his bed side as Newt buttoned his shirt. The man said, "Newt you gave us a scare when you arrived so suddenly. I know Metz and Guggenheim gave you emergency access if you ever needed it. Seeing you so bloody scared me."

Newt ducked his head to avoid the brown probing eyes. He didn't want to answer the unasked question. Looking down at his chest he could see bandages poking out from under his shirt.

Newt had been lucky not to splinch himself when he apparated. The wards sensing his injuries allowed him entry. Now he was preparing to leave. He left the Huntik Foundation almost two years ago. He didn't belong here. Not anymore.

He pulled a vest over his head before grabbing his coat that lay across his bed. Unsteadily he stood and Dante gripped his elbow to keep him in his feet.

Dante stated gently, "I sent your brother a portkey to pick you up. You're still in no condition to be on your own."

Newt shrugged the hand off and growled, "I'm fine, Dante. I lasted the last year and a half by myself. I don't need my brother to look after me."

Dante said as they both felt the wards permit someone in through a portkey, "You nearly died when you arrived here. If you go out there alone, next time you could die."

Newt shook his head as he said, "Dante I'll be fine. You trusted me once. Trust me again when I say that I will be fine."

A knock on the door drew their attention. It was heavier than most of the seekers that roamed the halls of the headquarters. Far to heavy to be that of his brother. Who was at the door?


	2. Chase part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

Pastwatcher:Thanks for your your review my friend.

Newt's POV

Newt's hand twitched towards his titans. This might be friendly territory but he could still be attacked. It wouldn't be the first time that the Organization had infiltrated their ranks.

His case was on the bed next to him. Running with his creatures wouldn't be a problem. He had been chased with them by his side before. He would protect them with his life.

Dante glanced at him before opening the door. An unfamiliar man with grey eyes walked in. His hair was slicked back black with just a hint of grey around the edges. Newt recognized him a minute later. Percival Graves from MACUSA.

The grey eyes tried to meet his green ones but Newt ducked his head in avoidance. Despite his training and years with the Foundation he still wasn't comfortable with people. Meeting people's eyes wasn't easy for him.

Newt inquired his eyes darting to Dante who's hand twitched towards his titans, "Who are you? I thought Thee was supposed to come."

He pulled his power inwards and focused on the point just behind the man. Just because his brother trusted this man to a point. Didn't mean Newt did.

Graves replied his eyes trying to meet Newt's, "I am Percival Graves from MACUSA. Currently I am staying with you brother while I look for," he never finished.

Newt called out softly as he grabbed his case, "Farslip."

Farslip was similar to the magic of apparition. Unlike apparition it only worked in ones line of sight. Graves was a bulkier man than Newt but he wasn't fat by any means.

The moment his feet touched ground again he was running. Members of the Foundation made way for him as he came running through the halls. They knew him for years and knew if he was running there was a reason.

Behind Newt he could hear shouts for him to stop. Running through the building was draining on him. Three days wasn't enough for him to be running like this. Still he didn't want anything to do with MACUSA. Whatever they thought he did he didn't do it.

Once his feet hit the grass outside of Headquarters he apparated out. His mind went to the field a mile away. When he was still with the Foundation he would come to think. To just get away from everything.

He raised his head towards the sky letting the wind brush gently over his face. The fresh scent of the plains relaxed him. His case was in his hand and allowed him to breathe easier. He never could have left his creatures. Even in the hands of Dante who he trusted with his life.

He knew he had to move because the wizard wouldn't be far behind him. Just as he was apparate again a loud crack sounded. Graves stood across from him. His hands were up trying to appear less threatening.

"Mr. Scammander I'm not here to hurt you," Graves tried to soothe.

Newt backed away his left hand going to the pouch of amulets. He said, "I didn't do whatever you think I did. Leave me be, Mr. Graves."

With that he turned and apparated again. This time he chose a place farther from the Headquarters. It deep into the countryside where he did survival training. The moment he landed he was gone to the next place.

Apparating across the German countryside was draining. He was still healing from his wounds and his center still wasn't fully healed. Murasame was still trying to fix the broken center. Without the demon he would be dead within a few months.

The last time he apparated he chose one of the nearby villages. There was a train station in the center. It would take him anywhere he needed to go. When he landed he leaned heavily against a nearby wall.

Newt breathed deeply and pushed himself off the wall. He moved slowly through the town. The auror would catch up with him in this town. Better to blend in and hide than to make a lot of fuss.

He ducked his head to make himself slightly shorter. His height would not help him here. Being up against an auror using glamours would only make him noticeable.

Normally he would use seeker magic against a wizard but he didn't have the strength to do it. Invisislip took a lot of power to maintain. The state of his center would not allow him to maintain the spell.

While he moved through the crowds of civilians he heard the crack of apparition. He knew that had to be his tail. Something he noticed this time that he didn't notice in their chase was the unfamiliar sense of power. It was as if a new seeker had come into themself.

If Dante did what he thought the other did, he would kill the man. Dropping a titan into an unknown person's pocket was dangerous. They didn't know much about the man besides that he was an auror for MACUSA. His brother trusted the auror but that only meant so much.

Slowly but surely he made his way to the train station. The times for the train leaving Germany were not in his favor. There was one train leaving that evening for Greece. Not his favored country but it would do. If only he could last to the train.

There was a bridge that he knew of that overlooked all trains leaving. It was an easily defended area that muggles avoided. His case had the supplies he needed to wait out the train.

Focusing the dark corridor into his mind he apparated. He barely was able to remain standing as he landed. He had to rest otherwise he would pass out. Opening his case he went down to grab some food. Rest was what he needed but he wasn't naive enough to think the chase was over. That auror was still out there somewhere.

Graves's POV

Frustration built in his chest. Newt Scammander was one hell of a runner. Despite his injuries the man apparated all across the German countryside. Twice he thought he had lost the other. Then the man apparated and the chase was on once more.

Now they were in some no name town and once again Percival had lost Scammander. He should have stunned the man when he first arrived. He saw the flighty expression and gave the red head a chance. He thought the elder Scammander sending him would give him some trust.

Instead there was the use of seeker powers and a chase. Not before the brown haired seeker dropped something into his pocket. The man seemed to be a mentor of sorts to Scammander.

Cautiously he took the item from his pocket as he scanned the crowds. Scammander was taller than him and he didn't sense any glamour magic being used. It shouldn't be too hard to spot such a man.

What he found in his pocket was a necklace. It was made of a cold silver metal that had a blue gemstone in the center. A name crossed his mind unfamiliar but at the same time familiar. Freelancer.

Unbeknownst to the auror a soft blue light surrounded. His life and those around him would never be the same again.


	3. Chase part 3

Newt's POV

Taking care of his creatures was slightly more difficult than normal. They could smell the blood on him. It was from his wounds that were still unhealed.

Many of them tried to lick or get at his wounds. They wanted to help him in any way they could. Just as he would for them.

When he finished taking care of them it was nearly time for Newt to board his train. Popping his head out of the case the hallway looked empty. He didn't sense magic hiding someone. Then again he wasn't quite as sensitive as his brother was.

That lack of magical sensitivity seemed to be biting him in the ass today. As soon as Newt picked up his case the sound of apparition filled the hallway. Newt's back was against the railing immediately.

Graves panted, "This has gone on long enough, Mr. Scammander. Let me help you. Your brother trusts me and has for years. So why? Why run from me?"

Newt replied looking down below him watching for the train, "When you've felt the sting of betrayal like I have, Mr. Graves you learn something. Humans cant be trusted," the sounds of a train could be heard. It wouldn't take long for it to pass under them, "I can count on one hand the amount that I trust. You are not one of them. If you want to take me wherever you are going to have to catch me first. Know this, I'm not like anyone else you have ever chased. I am not afraid to die."

He turned to look back at Graves who had lifted his hand. To the younger's surprise there wasnt a wand in it. His fingers instead were pointed to Newt.

The ground shook as the train passed under them. Newt counted to five and then jumped over the railing.

He called out pulling seeker power from his center, "Featherfall!"

Given how long it had been since he used the power. Not using it perfectly should not have been a surprise. Instead of a gentle landing on the top of the train it was hard. His injured right leg crumpled underneath him. He gripped it at the knee trying to steady himself. The combined injury would make running impossible.

It was enough however. He was on the train and the auror was not. There was no way the man would apparate onto a moving train. It was too dangerous even for one such as an auror.

The auror stared down at the train then stepped back. Newt sighed in relief. For the moment he got away. No doubt the auror would try to catch up with him at the next stop.

When the auror reappeared having jumped over the side of the railing Newt was surprised. Even more so when the man was then surrounded by a blue light. It slowed his fall and allowed him to land gently on the train.

The power was that of featherdrop. It was a lower ranked power than featherfall but just as useful. Newt carefully regained his feet, careful not to put any weight on his bad leg. His hand twitched to where Freelancer lay. He knew that Graves didn't know how to use his powers. Not yet at least.

There was only so much one could learn in their own. It would take someone teaching him just as Dante had done for Newt. The younger wizard didn't have the time to take a student. That and he highly doubted an auror would approve of his methods.

Graves looked at him with an odd expression. Newt knew that look. It was the same one he had when he first came into his powers. Wonder and amazement. There was also a senseof weariness them.

Graves said tiredly, "Mr. Scammander this is getting ridiculous. You are injured and its obvious you won't be able to run anymore. Let's go back to your brother and have a healer look at your wounds."

Newt shook his head as he said not meeting the other's gaze, "No. I have always been able to take care of myself. I'll meet with my own healer when I get out of here."

Graves said his hands pointing to Newt's chest, "I can't let you do that Mr. Scammander."

His magic sensitivity might not be at the level of an auror but he could still sense when a spell was coming his way. He dodged to the left just as a red light went above him. The auror shot another towards him. This time white.

When Newt tried to dodge he put weight on his bad leg and his knee gave out. It sent him crashing to the roof of the train.

This wasn't working if it came down to a duel he was going to lose. His knee couldn't support his weight. Moving around wasn't possible. He was going to have to fight with his head. Thankfully he never went anywhere without his titans.

He pulled out a familiar titan's amulet and called out, "Heed me, Lindorm."

With a bright light a wolf like titan came out. It floated around him with a large grin on its face. Its amber eyes held worry as it looked at him. His titans knew he was hurt and that before it was dangerous for him to summon them.

Reaching out a hand he soothed, "Its okay, Lindorm. Its fixed now. Yes I'm hurt but I'm no longer in danger of dying by summoning you."

Lindorm rumbled as he rubbed his hand against its muzzle. Graves questioned his eyes on Lindorm, "What is that? Where did it come from?"

Newt replied looking at his titan, "The amulets seekers carry allow us to summon them. It takes a center and a strong will. Stand down, Mr. Graves. You won't be able to beat me."

Graves looked between him and Lindorm. Newt hoped that the auror was smart enough to back down. This wasn't a fight he could win. He might have titan powers but he didn't know how to use them. Or how to summon the titan that was somewhere on him.

Newt saw the man rummage through his pocket. A very familiar amulet came out. It was Solwing, Dante's extra one from their trip to Egypt a few years back. Both he and Dante already having one left it unbound. Until now.

Graves looked at it his head turned to the side. He said curiously and thoughtful, "Your name is... Solwing. Come forth, Solwing!"

A bright blue light flashed and Newt heard the shrill cry of the Egyptian bird. It was blue in color much like Graves's magic. This wasn't good. Lindorm was powerful but so was Solwing. Newt didn't have the strength to summon another titan. Then there was the issue of if he bled. If he bled then there would be no stopping the titan within him. It would kill until it was sated.


	4. A new mission part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Newt's POV

He called out pulling the power from his center a ball of fire forming in the palm of his hand, "Boltflare!"

He directed the fire towards the auror. There was a sense of pity for the man that he squashed when the auror tried to use a protego. A simple shield spell like that would not hold against seeker magic.

Powers like armourbrand would hold up against most wizard magic. He knew that his wouldn't hold for long. It was too soon after his center healed.

His fingers enclosed around Kipperin. Running might be out of the question but flying wasn't. Always have a back up plan. It was a lesson he learned the hard way.

The right shoulder of the man's coat caught fire. Immediately he began to put it out. It was in that distraction that Lindorm found an opening. With a vicious strike of its claw it hit Solwing. Lukas despite himself winced. Being bonded to a Solwing of his own he hated seeing them hurt.

Solwing disappeared in a flash of blue light, returning to its amulet. The auror staggered but kept his feet. For a first time summon he was doing well. However he only had a single titan and it was down for the count.

Lindorm looked back at him in question. His titan could feel the hesitation in his heart. How he didnt want to attack the man but would if it came down to it. He wasn't just protecting himself but his creatures as well. Graves was an auror and aurors did not look fondly upon creatures.

Newt said pulling Kipperin free, "It seems I have won this time. Enjoy the train ride. I have other places to be. Heed me, Kipperin!"

The green Kelpie like titan appeared. He could see the shock on the other's face as it wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. Seeker magic tended to leave wizards wondering. In the surprise and wonder they used their powers to escape. Otherwise they would have been destroyed years ago.

For his part Newt used the distraction to disappear. They had to get as far away from the train as possible. A red light shone as one last effort was given to bring him in.

He called out pulling his power from his center and outwards to form a shield, "Armourbrand."

As expected the spell hit his silver shield and dissipated. It wasn't powerful enough to take down a seeker shield. If it had been overpowered by anger there might have been a chance. He was still weak after all.

It was only a short distance he flew before he felt the tugging on his center. Soon it would be too much to hold Kipperin here. They landed in the soft grass away from prying eyes. With any luck too far for the nosy auror.

He focused the image of the nearest seeker bar into his mind. Then he was gone with a crack. Instead of landing perfectly on his feet his bad leg once again gave out. Gasps filled the room and hands were immediately helping him up.

A familiar low baritone questioned, "Luka, was ist passiert? Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?"

He let out a small yelp when weight was put onto his right leg. They moved him gently over to a chair.

The bar was filled with seekers from all over Germany. Many of them had helped him gather information and heal from his center breaking. They didnt care that he once belonged to the Foundation. Or that at any point he could be recalled if there was an emergency. They treated him like their own.

He said breathing heavily, "Ich hatte eine schlechte Begegnung mit einem Auror, Auron. Ein Arzt wäre nett. Ich bin der Huntik Foundation entkommen, ohne meine Heilung zu beenden."

"Jemand holt den Arzt aus der Stadt. Sag ihm, er soll sich beeilen! Warte, Luka. Wir kümmern uns um Ihre Kreaturen. Einfach durchhalten," Newt knew no more after that. The world went black.

Graves's POV

Watching the young man get away was difficult for him. It was obvious that he was outmatched. If he was to catch the youngest Scammander it would have to be by surprise.

Percival rubbed a hand over his face before apparating away. He would go to one of the nearby towns. Maybe there he could get information on where to start his next search.

A/N please note this was all using Google translate to put into German. Here is what it means in English. I apologize if this is not the correct way to say this. I do not speak German.

1\. Luka, what happened? Do you need a doctor?

2\. I had a bad encounter with an auror, Auron. A doctor would be nice. I escaped the Huntik Foundation without finishing my healing.

3\. Someone get the doctor from in town. Tell him to hurry! Hang on, Luka. We will take care of your creatures. Just hang on.


	5. A new mission part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Newt's POV

It took three days but he setwas back on his feet and ready to battle once more. Being allowed in his case was the only thing that kept him in the hall. Otherwise he would have left long before he was cleared.

Newt was just buttoning up his shirt when a knock came at his door. He was decent enough and most of the men had seen his scars. They helped take care of the wounds that he couldn't reach himself.

He called out, "You can enter."

Leo entered. His red hair was wild like a lion's mane. He had piercing green eyes with flecks of amber in them. Most thought he was a werewolf.

Newt knew better however. The man was simply unlucky in his breeding. Leo had an ancestor with amber eyes who had no wolf in him.

Leo said his eyes skittering all over the room just as Newt's did, "Es gibt eine Jobanfrage für Sie, Lukas. Es ist sogar für jemanden wie dich ein gefährlicher Job."

Newt inquired as he grabbed his vest vest and jacket, "Was ist der Job, Leo?"

The man held out a paper instead of answering. Newt took it knowing that the request would be there. If it wasn't sent directly to a seekers holotome then it was written down. He read:

Mission: Retrieve the wizard

Location: Organization Headquarters, Berlin, Germany

Pay:1000 galleons

Target: G

Identifying markers: platinum blond hair with mismatched eyes. One blue one black.

Summary:

Seeker is to gain entrance to the Organization's Germany Headquarters. The target is to simply be referred to as G for the sensitive nature of his connections. Use of titans and other force is authorized. This is a priority 1 mission. No one under the rank of 2 permitted to take on.

Well that explained a lot. He was the only rank 1 seeker in Germany. At least the only one in any condition to fight. His mind went unwillingly to Metz who was bedridden. His will to fight was slowly being eaten away by a Castorwill family curse. There was no telling how long the man would survive for. Newt could only hope it would be long enough for him or Dante to find a cure.

Newt turned to the Leo and said seriously, "Ich werde den Job annehmen."

Leo sighed but straightened as was his duty, "Gute Jagd, Lukas. Mögen deine Feinde beim Anblick Ihres Willens zittern."

No matter where he went freelance seekers gave the same goodbye. It was a goodbye without actually saying the words. Happy hunting and may your enemies tremble at the sight of your will. If someone outside of the seeker life heard this they wouldn't understand.

Saying goodbye was the same as signing a death warrant in their world. Seekers said goodbyes the day they met and when they are put into the ground. Never again in between those times. They would rather say that they would always meet again. A promise to see someone again was what kept some people going.

Once Newt was dressed he left his room with Leo hot on his heels. Seekers that he passed gave him nods in appreciation. It was known that he fought for freelance seekers rights.

Ministries and guilds alike wanted them bound to someone. Their communities of seekers bound to no one were getting smaller with each passing year. Ministries made it harder for them to stay open legally. Many of their bars were considering going the illegal route.

If Newt was honest he didn't blame them. For him he had a job as a magizoologist to fall back on. A book that he was writing as he tried to stay out of the Organization's hands.

Freelance seekers tended to be closer than guilded seekers. They knew that they only had each other to rely on. That and their own strength.

It didn't take him but a moment to leave the bar. When he was sure that he was alone he apparated. Unlike the bars there would be apparition wards to keep out wizards where he was going.

The Organization knew that wizards could go after them. Despite the seekers having an advantage it was better safe than sorry. Especially in such turbulent times.

The city that their base had been put in was small. Germany was a well known Huntik Foundation hotspot. They chose a smaller city to fly under the radar. Newt knew that they wouldn't stay that way for long. The Organization was too well known for attacking when other's were down.

Finding the Organization's hideout was not difficult. There had been several times he had been there. Mainly rescuing titans from their clutches. Sometimes he would rescue people as he was doing now.

He would need to wait for nightfall before trying to break in. Even with his magic, titans, and creatures he needed the cover of darkness.

Gellert's POV

It took twelve of the men in suits to capture him. Even with the creatures they summoned and the magic they used. Still being locked in a cage by unknown persons was not his idea of a fun time.

Gellert knew that his men would contact the freelance seekers for aid. There had been several times that he paid them to help on missions. Ones that could not be performed by the normal wizards. So far they never disappointed him before.

While seekers were not apart of his army, they did him favors. They helped him and in return Gellert helped them.

The only ones that didn't like him were the Organization. From what he understood they wanted to take over the world. According to the information he gathered they had been building for thousands of years but only recently came out of the woodwork.

To the Dark Lord it sounded fishy. There was something off about it. He knew realistically there was no way they could have pulled that off. He just didn't have proof to otherwise.

Gellert had been holed up in this place for almost three days. Wards around the cell were of seeker magic. Despite numerous attempts he could not remove them. His only hope for rescue was someone on the outside. Or escaping if they ever decided to move him.

Commotion outside drew his attention from his musing. Indescernable shouts could be heard. It was followed by softer explosions and cries of pain. Seems like his rescue party had arrived.

Gellert stood brushing the dirt from his robes. He felt as the wards fell around his cell.

The door was thrown open revealing a man little more than a boy. He was in his twenties no more than twenty five. His rescuer had bright red hair with piercing green eyes. In one hand was a leather case and in the other was a necklace.

The boy said taking in Gellert's appearance, "Platinum blond hair mismatched eyes. You must be G. Come on, let's get you up and out of here."

Gellert moved closer to the man his magic reaching out. The green eyes widened as the other's reached out in response. So the seeker wasn't just a seeker. He was a wizard too.

A/N translations for this chapter. Thanks for reading.

1\. There is a job request for you, Lukas. Its a dangerous job even for someone like you.

2\. What's the job, Leo?

3\. I'll take the job.

4\. Happy hunting, Lukas. May your enemies tremble at the sight of your will.


	6. A new mission part 3

Newt's POV

The first thing he noticed about his client was that his magic was warm. It was the sheer freezing cold he was used to. His own magic reached out in kind. There had never been a time where his magic reached out to another's like this.

A flash of yellow above their heads drew his attention. Rocks rained down upon them and he shouted bringing up his arm forcing his magic outwards as a shield, "Amourbrand!"

A golden shield formed around them protecting the two wizards from the rocks. Men and women in suits closed off their exit. A tall blond haired man came forward. He had hazel eyes that bore into Newt's own green ones.

The man inquired with a roll of his hazel eyes, "Lambert again? What is with you and destroying my bases, hmmm? Care to leave me my prisoner, Lambert? Do that and you can walk out of here scot free. Your center was destroyed so you can't fight us all and survive."

If this had been just a month ago Grier would have been right. With Murasame at his side however he could do anything.

Pulling Lindorm from his pocket he grinned, "I think not, Grier," to G he said, "Stay behind me. When I say run. Run."

He didn't wait for a reply instead he dropped the shield. He called out before they could reach, "With me, Lindorm!"

Newt made a mental note to thank the American wizard. It was that chase that gave his center time to rebuild in preparation for battle. The stretching his powers had done were perfect.

The half wolf half dragon came out of an amber seal. It looked back at him with a grin. They were both ready for a fight.

Seekere were a rare breed when it came to wizards. Whether they liked to fight or not they all felt the need to. As a wizard, Newt Scammander was a pacifist. He hated fighting.

As a seeker, Lukas Lambert could not ignore the call in his blood. There was nothing like the thrill of battle. Unlike many in his world he would not abuse his titans. Much like the creatures in his case he took care of them. He was a certified rehabilitation specialist for the Huntik Foundation.

After having his center destroyed he actively avoided battles. If he overdid it, it would have killed him. Now he was paying for that for he could not avoid the need to fight any longer.

Grier sighed before placing his hand on the amulet on top of his uniform, "Very well then. Subdue them, Breaker!"

A giant bear like titan came out. It had gold and leather armor protecting its body. Redcaps and Mindrones were summoned next. Newt knew he would have to be careful here. A cut would cause Murasame to come out. No one, not even the the Organization wanted that.

His charge did exactly as he said and stayed behind him. With the use of Overslam and Nimblefire they were able to break the line. Newt covered the man as they made a run for the outside.

Organization suits as a whole were undertrained lackies. Unless they were Grier's then it was a toss up. Unfortunately for them they had Grier to contend with as well.

Grier who once again blocked their path. Newt sighed it seemed they really wanted to keep this man. So be it. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

His green eyes glowed blue as his power activated. Newt called out, "Bladecall!"

A quicksilver blade landed in his hands. His bond with Pendragon sung with contentment.

Grier's eyes widened with surprise. He knew what the blade was and who it held. Would he take his chances with a Legendary Titan? They all knew that without the professor, the Organziation didn't stand a chance against Pendragon.

Grier held out his arm to stop the others. He growled, "We have lost here. Should he be able to summon the titan within that sword we would be unable to stop it. Let them through."

"But sir!"

Grier barked, "That's an order."

The suits made a path for them. Their eyes dark with suspicion. Newt kept a tight hold on the Willblade. It was a Castorwill artificat that the Organization had been after for centuries.

G asked his mismatched eyes watching as they carefully made their way outside, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

He answered as they hit fresh air, "They are a bunch of bastards but its Grier leading them. He's an honorable man despite who he is affiliated with."

Still he could feel the wards preventing both seeker and wizard travel out. It seemed he would have to break those first if he wanted to leave.

He held out his right arm as he shifted the Willblade to his left and shouted, "Murasame, come forth!"

A purple seal formed on his arm. Red membranes in the shapes of wings came from the seal. They were followed quickly by a head. As if the membranes were punctured they exploded causing G to jump back. Instead of blood and tissue blacker than midnight feathers littered the ground. A crow perched itself on his arm.

G inquired peering at it curiously, "What is that?"

Ignoring the question he said, "Murasame see if you can break through the barrier."

"Roger," came its reply.

Unlike most titans Murasame was capable of human speech. Of course he knew the real reason behind that. One that he had not told anyone including Dante.

Murasame was not in fact a titan at all. Instead he was a demon confined to the form of a sword. At least until an unfortunate soul unsealed it taking the demon into their own body. Most did not survive the process but Newt's determination to live saw him through it.

Flashback

Newt lay bleeding out on the ground. His entire right side was torn to shreds from an attack he didn't even see. Around him the bodies of the men from the Organization. It saddened him to see them like that. Harrison didn't like them but he didn't want to see them dead.

A shadow came over him making the man look up. A blond man stood over him. It was a color of blond that he almost mistook the man for a Malfoy. Then again what would a Malfoy be doing there? They didn't exactly like him when he was in school.

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

He tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Newt coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last hope was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

Newt's didn't reply with words. Instead he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him.

A pain like he had not felt before ecompossed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Newt's heart went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. To long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Newt Scammander. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Newt's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his green and a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met. The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You dont even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."

End of flashback

Being the creature that he was Murasame flew head first into the barrier. When he hit it, it shattered and gave Newt the moment he needed. Grabbing the man's arm he apparated them away.


	7. Choosing a path part 1

Newt's POV

He hissed in pain as his leg threatened fo give out from under him. It seemed despite his assumption it was not fully healed. Still they had made it back to the bar.

Newt gave the man a push to get him moving. The man glared at him for a moment but then did as he was bid.

Once inside Newt did his debrief and the client was called. Newt ordered them drinks only take an earl tea for himself. They knew how he liked his tea and always had it perfect for him.

G for his part ordered whiskey to drink. He spoke in quiet German to the bartender.

Leo said drawing Newt's attention, "Luka, der Kunde wird hier sein. Willst du dich mit der Person treffen? Oder willst du, dass ich das Gesicht bin?

Newt sighed tiredly, "Das könnte ich auch. Er hat mein Gesicht schon gesehen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, es zu verstecken."

The man gave a nod and moved to the other side of his bar. Newt usually didn't meet with clients. However occassionally it couldn't be helped.

G asked drawing his attention, "Why did you help me? Rank one seekers dont typically go against one of the guilds."

Newt shrugged not meeting the man's eyes as he replied, "I was never one to follow guild rules. Being my own person I left my guild and became a Freelance seeker."

Newt's eyes trailed to his right arm where Murasame now slumbered quietly. If the Foundation knew of the demon they would not approve. It had been early seekers that had originally sealed Murasame. Demons weren't the same as titans. They were far darker entities that would destroy almost anything in their path. Murasame was the worst of them all according to legend.

Legend had it that many people have held Murasame. They would get their wish granted but it came at a price. The price varied from person to person.

Newt still didn't know what his price was. So far he didnt feel any different but it could come with time.

The last thing that was said about those unfortunate enough to wield the demon. Was that they all died terrible deaths. Not one made it to old age.

There was a loud crack of apparition drawing their attention. Seekers sitting at different tables placed hands on their titans. If the wizards tried to start something they would regret it.

A brown haired woman came in her dark eyes immediately sought out G. Relief filled her gaze before it hardened at the sight of him.

She made her way over and greeted, "My lord. You must be the seeker who accepted the job. Mr.?"

Lord? His eyes trailed to the man who had gained his feet? Interesting it seemed Newt had come across one of the pureblood circle. Though it wasn't one he recognized.

Newt stood as he replied, "Lambert."

She held out a bag that he took. He would count it later to be sure it was all there. Doing so in front of a client was bad business.

The woman inquired to G, "Are you ready to go back my lord?"

G replied with a short nod, "Yes, Vinda."

The mismatched eyes caught his own green ones. For a moment things just paused. Then a cough from Leo drew Newt's attention. The red head pointed towards the back. It seemed he had a call.

Newt said to the man, "Safe travels to you. Try not to get captured by the Organization again."

When he tried to move past the man a hand grabbed his arm. G said in a sly whisper, "Ich werde dich wiedersehen, Sucher. Du kannst dich nicht für immer verstecken."

Newt replied with a fierce grin, "Ich bin nicht so leicht gefangen. Suchende sind freie Geister und nicht diejenigen, denen sie gehorchen müssen, nur weil es andere tun."

As a seeker he was not one who would back down. If he did then he would not be the person he was. He would have died when his center was broken. Instead he fought long and hard to save his life. Going so far as to do what was considered impossible. If this lord thought he was an easy target he had another thing coming.

Newt refused to show his back as he watched the man and the woman leave. Somehow he did not think this would be the last that he saw of them.

Gellert's POV

Leaving the young man was difficult there was something off about him. He felt a pull between their magics that was stronger than he felt before.

The younger man Lambert as he was introduced, was a grey wizard. He was neither dark inclined nor light.

Vinda asked her sharp eyes noting the hesitation, "Would you like me to look into, Mr. Lambert, my lord?"

"Yes. Find you what you can about him Vinda," he replied.

A/N here are the translation.

1\. Luka, the client will be here. Do you want to meet with the person? Or do you want me to be the face?

2\. Luka, the client will be here. Do you want to meet with the person? Or do you want me to be the face?

3\. I will be seeing you again, seekee. You can't hide forever.

4\. I'm not so easily trapped. Seekers are free spirits and not ones to obey simply because others do.


	8. Choosing a path part 2

Newt's POV

He paced in front of his brother's house. Leo had said that it would be best for him to hide out in England. Apparently their last client had ties everywhere in Germany.

It was no longer safe for Lukas Lambert to be there. Too many people knew him by his looks for him to take on Newt Scammander's name.

Which led him to the unfortunate position he was in. He had to speak to his brother.

Unlike Newt Theseus didnt have the ability to be a seeker. He could not call upon titans or use any powers. In their younger years it left his brother bitter. Only when war broke out did they mend the bridges.

Hurtful words were not so easily forgotten however. Newt knew that his brother was dating Leta Lestrange. They had been friends at Hogwarts. Slytherin despite having a had reputation looked after the Hufflepuffs who did not judge them. In turn the Hufflepuff's were true friends to the Slytherins.

It had been trying to help Leta that he was expelled. They kept in touch for a little while but once he center broke he cut all ties. If he was going to die then he would rather be forgotten.

Theseus was his emergency contact if something happened to him on a mission. It was way the Huntik Foundation had sent his brother a portkey. The surprise had been that an auror had been sent. An american auror.

If it had been Theseus or even Leta the chase across the German country side wouldn't have happened. His brother knew him too well to give such a chase. Leta could talk him down.

He moved up to the door knowing that he couldn't keep waiting here. If someone saw him then they would think he was up to no good. With another moment's hesitation he knocked.

Not even a minute later the door was pulled open. Theseus stood just a few inches taller than Newt. His light green eyes widened with surprise at seeing his brother.

Theseus frowned as he said, "Tired of running with the seekers? What happened to you? The way your standing shows your in pain."

Even years later most of which they had not seen each other much, Theseus could read him like an open book. Newt watched in curiosity as a yellow light shone in his brother's pocket. A corresponding blood red light no doubt shone in his own.

For as long as they could remember both Scammander's had these gems. They were little colored balls that had a kanji symbol in them. Newt's read devotion while Theseus's read brotherhood.

They didnt know what the beads represented. What they did know however was that whenever one of them wanted to get rid of it something always stopped them. If they had been apart for a long time the two gems glowed. No matter how muc they studied they could never figure out why.

Metz rambled once in his delirium about a gem once. Newt had to wonder if he had one as well. Then again with his will fading it could have been the curse talking.

Newt wasn't going to take anymore missions for awhile. When he was at Metz manor recovering he heard the whispers. His mentor and friend was taking a turn for the worst. He only had a few weeks left.

Theseus asked drawing Newt from his thoughts, "When did you get back in country? I would have thought that you would still be in Germany after giving Percival the slip."

Newt rubbed at his leg as he replied, "Germany's become a little hot right now. Someone I did some work for is snooping it wasn't safe to stay. Can I come in Thee?"

His brother let out a soft sigh but allowed him in. In fact he could never remember a time his brother turned him away. No matter what he was into. Theseus always came to his rescue.

He stepped into the warmly lit house and moved along the familiar hallway after removing his shoes. Theseus led him straight to the kitchen where he could hear movement.

Leta's voice called out, "Theseus, who was there?"

They were already at the kitchen doors. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself Newt stepped through.

Leta stood at the kitchen counter her eyes widened as she saw him. His friend had not changed at all since he left Hogwarts.

For his part he knew he looked different. Far more worn than the happy go lucky boy he had been. War then his center breaking had taken its toll. He had done what was considered the impossible. He mended his center.

Though not without a cost. Taking a demon into one's body was not an easy task. There was still the price he had to pay for allowing Murasame the Demon Blade into his body. What it was he still did not know.

She said her brown eyes softening, "Newt its been a long time."

He smiled as he replied, "That it has."

There were footsteps upstairs drawing Newt's attention. It seemed his brother had a house guest.

Newt said listening to the heavy foot falls, "I can find an apartment..."

Both Leta and Theseus interrupted before he could finish, "No!"

Theseus sighed as they exchanged glances Newt taken aback by their insistence, "Newt you just got back to England. It's not trouble for you to stay here."

The footsteps came closer and a familiar face appeared. Both Newt and Graves start. Newt's hand went straight for his titans but being caught by surprise put him at a disadvantage. A red light hit him in the chest and the world faded to black.

When he came to he found that he was in Theseus's living room. Leta was putting her wand away while his brother and Graves argued.

As he sat up he noticed that his coat had been removed along with the pouch that held his titans. They obviously didnt want to fight his way out. That would make a mess of the house.

Graves started when he saw that Newt was sitting up. There was suspicion in his grey eyes as he eyed the red head warily.

Theseus ordered without looking at Newt, "Dont you move, Artemis," Newt froze. It wasn't often his brother used that tone with him, "We are going to talk this out whether you like it or not. Percy sit in the chair."

With a sigh the man took a seat in the chair. Newt leaned his back agaisnt the soft couch. Across the room he could see his case laying on a table.

Theseus took a seat on the couch next to Newt. Leta chose the only other chair.

The silence between them was deafening. Tension could have been cut with a knife.

Theseus sighed when it became obvious that neither Newt or Graves would. He said, "Newt, Percival was sent here to look for an ambassador for MACUSA."

An ambassador? What did they need an ambassador for?

Theseus continued carefully, "They would like to be the first magical community to have a seeker ambassador. I recommened you."

Newt blinked in surprise. Theseus recommended him as an ambassador. Why? He didnt have any diplomacy skills at all.

Percival said as if hearing his thoughts, "We need someone who knows both wizard and seeker culture. There aren't many like you in this world."

Rank one seekers then. No there really weren't many. Most of them were tied in too tightly to the guilds. As far as he knew Newt was the only freelance seeker currently of rank one.

It would help mend bridges long burned between the two communities. However MACUSA was not known for their tolerance of creatures. Every single one of his were illegal there.

Newt sighed, "Theseus I can't accept a position in MACUSA. I hate desk work for one things. On top of that MACUSA would never allow my case into the country."

Percival inquired with a curious look, "What's in your case?"

Newt never got that chance to answer as the window to the living room exploded. A black bulging ball replaced what was the window.


	9. Choosing a path part 3

Newt's POV

He stared at the ball of fur that had crashed through the window. It came up to waist height with him.

As far as he knew no creature looked like that. It could have been a moldy boulder with how fuzzy and large it was.

Theseus groaned loudly, "Not the Megu again. It's supposed to be back at the Ministry."

"Megu?" Queried Newt. His curious nature had him reaching out to it.

Megu's fur was soft to the touch. It was no different than a crups fur.

"It stands for according to the legends they looked Murky Eyeball Gross and Ugly. Megu for short," came Theseus's answer, "It keeps following me around and I don't know why."

The creature shifted and suddenly an eyeball was staring back at him. It took up more than half of the width of the creature.

To the magizoologist in him, it wasn't a monster but a loveable creature. Slowly he ran a hand through the fur and it trembled slightly. Like many of his creatures, this poor thing had been mistreated.

Newt said gently, "I bet you are tired if you came all the way from the Ministry. You would like it in my case. There are lots of creatures there. You'll get fed as much as you need. What do you think? Want to travel with me?"

Silently he cast an accio to bring his case over. It didn't take much coaxing to get the creature into his case. With his nack to his brother he did not get to see the gobsmacked look on Graves's face.

Helping the creature into a forest habitat he said, "I think I'll call you Kevin."

Kevin turned to face him. The mass of fur seemed to be testing his statement. Then he blinked accepting his new name.

Behind him, he could hear Theseus coming down the ladder. His brother said with an exasperated tone, "You've expanded again. Where are you Newt?"

"In the forest, Thee. Just past the Runespoors!"

There was a loud cough of surprise that he knew didn't come from Theseus. It seemed Graves had followed his brother down. Curiosity could be a strange thing.

Some of his creatures made their way over. They would not attack Kevin but he would keep an eye on them. Kevin was a new creature to him. Even in all his readings, he had never heard of such a creature.

Newt was so preoccupied by Kevin that he didn't hear Nancy coming up behind him. She tackled him to the ground. Knowing she wanted to play he rolled so that he landed on his back.

"Newt!" Came two equal shouts.

Newt raised a hand to scratch Nancy behind the jaw. She let out a loud purr and rubbed her head against him.

Theseus tried to enter the habitat causing her to growl. Nancy was one of his creatures that was allowed to free roam. She taught the others how to use their natural protections but if she did catch one she didn't harm them.

Outsiders did not have the same protection. Theseus and Graves were both outsiders here. Nancy had been one of his additions since the last time he visited his brother.

Graves inquired breathlessly, "Is that a Nundu? How in the Mercy Sweet Louis did you tame a Nundu?"

Newt tapped Nancy on the leg and she let him up. As he gained his feet he glared at Percival. Angry green met surprised grey.

"I do NOT tame Nancy," he snarled, "Or any of my creatures! I protect them. I give them a safe place to regain their strength. If and when they can safely return to their natural habitats I take them home. Those that can't stay with me."

Percival held out his hands in surrender. Giving the man a final glare he returned his attention to Kevin.

Theseus inquired with a small smile, "Newt is Pickett still with you?"

Hearing his name Pickett poked his tiny green head out of Newt's blue jacket. Theseus held out his hand and Pickett climbed out go the pocket. His brother was one of the few people that the little bowtuckle to handle him.

Graves asked looking around, "How many creatures do you have in here?"

"In total? Or species?"

There was a flash of amusement that went through him as Graves paled. He had nearly 100 creatures in total that stayed in his case. They were his family and friends. As long as he lived he would protect them.

"Newt show him," came his brother's soft order. It made him turn his head to glance at the other curiously, "Make Percival understand."

A sigh escaped him. He didn't want to show the man that chased him across Europe his case. Aurors didn't like his case because they didn't understand the creatures. They would rather kill them and be done with it.

That was why he was making his book. If people could just understand the creatures they would know that they weren't mindless. The lighter green eyes that were his brother gave him a pointed look.

Fine. He would show Graves around if only to prove that his creatures weren't mindless to this auror. With a nod to his brother, he began to lead Graves through.

He took Graves the opposite way from the runespoors. If any of his creatures were going to attack Graves it would be the runespoors. So he took him to see the occamy eggs.

The way his eyes widened showed that he knew exactly what they were. If he tried to steal one Newt would know. Theseus might trust the man but Newt didn't.

After the occamy eggs was Horace his Niffler. The plump little creature was immediately up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Newt warned as the Horace cautiously sniffed at Graves, "Keep ahold of your shiny items. If he gets ahold of them he won't give them up easily."

Graves's hand immediately grabbed at a silver pocket watch. Then he seemed to consider Newt's words for a moment. He dug around in his pockets a second time.

This time he came back with a shiny sickle. Without hesitation, he offered it to Horace.

Horace looked up to Newt who gave a small nod. The young niffler snatched the sickle. For a moment it considered the coin before shining it just a little more and then stuffing it into his pouch.

Horace refused to let Newt put him down so the young magizoologist carried him. They check on each of his creatures even to the author's amazement the last breeding pair of graphorns. If it hadn't been for Newt they truly would have gone extinct. If things continued as they were he might be able to start releasing some. Once they were out of immediate danger population-wise.

Their last stop was the runespoor den. They came out with a hiss.

Newt whispered gently holding out a hand to the middle head, "Hey there. Don't worry about him. He's not going to hurt you. If he tried I would stop him."

The other two heads rubbed against his side. The force of which nearly toppled him over. Only having seen this coming did he remain standing.

Graves questioned moving a little closer only to be hissed at him, "How do you get them to trust you? If anyone else were to try this they would be attacked."

Newt didn't take his eyes off the middle head as he replied, "To receive trust you must show some," he reached back and grabbed Graves's wrist pulling him forward, "Trust is everything with these creatures. They aren't as vicious or violent as people make them out to be. Attacking when one is scared is normal for any species."

Graves was reluctant to come any closer. He was afraid of offending the powerful creature.

"But if we show them the respect and kindness they deserve," he placed Graves's hand on the snout of the middle head, "Then they may just come to accept us. No creature deserves to live in fear."


	10. MACUSA part 1

Newt's POV

It wasnt until several hours later that they exited his case. Newt made sure it was securely latched before turning his attention to the two men.

Percival seemed to be considering everything that he had seen. Gently trying to educate his fellow wizards was taking a long time. However, it seemed to be slowly getting through to some people. With any luck, it would continue to get through to people.

Percival turned his back to Newt and the younger man caught sight of a tattoo on the back of his neck. It was a flowering bud. The very same tattoo that was on Newt's right arm. On Metz's left shoulder as well. Theseus had one on his right cheek.

Newt inquired carefully, "Graves where did you get that mark on your neck?"

Instinctively Graves's hand went to where the mark was. His response was soft almost as if he couldn't remember, "I've had it for as long as I can remember. Why are you asking?"

Newt rolled up the sleeve to his shirt to reveal the very same mark. He replied, "Our parents found that Theseus and I were born with the same mark. In our hands was a round ball with an inscription in the middle. Mine says Devotion."

"Mine says gratitude," whispered Theseus.

Percival pulled out an ocean blue gem as he said, "Mine is Duty."

In his travels, Newt heard of a story concerning gems that appeared at birth.

Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa. Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness.

Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait. After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each born by the eight reincarnations of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence.

Even to the young seeker, he thought that they were just stories. There should have been away for it to be true. Yet here three of them were.

Theseus queried curiosity in his eyes, "What are you thinking Newt?"

"Just something I heard once," Newt shook his head.

Maybe he would tell his brother about it one day. That day was not today, however.

Percival stated suddenly, "I'll talk to Picquery about allowing you to work in the country and allowing you to leave as needed. With your skillset and the amount of creature knowledge you have, I'm sure she'll agree. Once she does I'll send the proper permits you need for each of your creatures."

Newt could only blink dumbfoundedly. Percival was going to do what now?

Theseus laughed shaking his head, "He will work with you, little one. He's saying that you will be able to take your creatures to New York with you."

Oh... that wasnt what he was expecting at all. There was still one more thing he would need though. The one thing he wasnt likely to receive.

"I also need an international floo connection. There might be a time where I'll have to leave at a moment's notice. If you cant deal with that then I'm not the person for you."

Percival sighed, "That can be arranged. I wonder though. Is it about that place in Germany? The Huntik Foundation?"

So the man did remember the Foundation. It wasnt that surprising given that one of its members had activated Percival's abilities. Unlike Newt it had not been an accident but a deliberate attempt. Percival would need training to fully utilize his new abilities. If he was open to it Newt could give him at least the basics.

Newt wasnt much of a teacher. Seeker magic was something that either came easily to the seeker. Or it didnt.

In the beginning, Newt had difficulty with seeker magic. Summoning titans was easy and he able to complete a summoning his first try. Though if the chase was any indication Percival would have no problem with magic. He had instinctively used feather drop and landed on a train. That was not something someone with problems using their seeker magic would do. Then again he had been wrong before.

For now, though he would follow his instincts. For now, that would be going to New York.

Gellert's POV

Three months had passed since he saw the seeker with the red hair and green eyes. In that time there had been little to no activity from the seeker world. At least activity that he could track.

Seekers were almost as secretive as the history that they uncovered. Tracking any seeker at all was next to impossible.

Wizards had to register if they became a seeker but it was too easy for them to change their names. In doing so they could be registered under one name and operate under another.

He suspected this was what young Lambert was doing. The key was to find out what the man's name.

Vinda opened the door without knocking. While he raised an eyebrow at her he didn't curse her. If it had been anyone else he would have. As his second in command, she was given more liberties than others.

In her hands held a file. It was thick but not overflowing. Most likely a Ministry file on a wizard to bring into their ranks.

As she approached she threw that theory out the window when she said, "My lord I found him," Gellert took the file and opened it reading through the information as she continued, "Lukas Lambert is also known as Newton Fido Artemis Scamander. He is the second son of the Scamander Family."

:And something of a trouble maker,: thought Gellert as he saw the sheer amount of detentions the younger man received.

Almost all of the detentions had to do with creatures. Or he was sneaking into the Forbidden Forest. Despite all of this though Newton's grades were all exceeding expectations or higher.

He achieved 8 OWLs in his fifth year but was expelled in his sixth year. According to his file, it was for bringing in a dangerous creature to the school. Apparently, Albus had spoken up for the boy. This kept his wand from being snapped.

That was when he entered the war and of all places the Dragon Platoon. Gellert had heard of the man on the Allies side who could tame dragons but never encountered him.

After the war Scamander had practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one magical or muggle could track him.

That was until two months ago when he suddenly began working for MACUSA. It seemed his newest interest had caught the attention of the aurors. He had to wonder what they had on Newton. The redhead didn't seem like one to work with the government without a reason.

He ordered, "See what you can find of about this. Put one of our spies into his new department. I want to know everything that happens."

"Yes my lord," sighed Vinda.


	11. MACUSA part 2

Graves's POV

When he brought Scamander into MACUSA he knew the man was somewhat eccentric. Watching him unflinchingly jump onto a moving train while injured had proven that.

That did not prepare him for the fact that Scamander decided to put himself between aurors and a rampaging born werewolf. Born werewolves were extremely rare in this part of the country. They usually kept to the deserts and forest far away from human-inhabited areas. Their bites were just as dangerous as a bitten werewolf. This made it difficult for those that did live in their world to find work.

Currently MACUSA and Britain did not have a registry for creatures. There were talks of this changing but nothing concrete yet.

So when the redhead decided to act like the werewolf was a puppy it made Percival's heart race. If he was bit now it would scar terribly but he wouldn't change. It was the wrong phase of the moon for that. Still the scar would make anyone with half a brain wary around him.

The man spoke quietly to the werewolf. His words were too soft for anyone else to hear. Whatever was said though must have worked for the werewolf calmed down and went quietly with Newt.

It wasnt until they had him back and in processing did Percival breathe a sigh of relief. They were able to get the werewolf to change back to his human form in processing. One of the lower aurors went to get information leaving him alone with Scamander.

Scamander had already placed his case on the ground. If Percival wanted to talk to him it had to be now. Otherwise it could be hours before the other came out of his case.

Before Scamander could open the case he called out, "Mr. Scamander a moment of your time if you would."

That had the younger man pausing in the process of unlocking his case. He turned his head to the side in acknowledgment of the request.

That was another thing that bothered him. Unless it was a battle between seekers or he was trying to help a creature he never looked anyone in the eye. He had been braver when he was on the run from them. Now he seemed meek. What happened to the wizard who gave him a run for his money and took him all across Europe?

Scamander asked quietly, "What can I do for you Mr. Graves?"

Taking a deep breath so as not to let his temper control him he replied, "Mr. Scamander you need to stop jumping into danger like that. We aurors are there to protect you. Jumping into the fray with a werewolf is not allowing us to do our jobs."

Scamander replied coldly, "If aurors had their way he would have been put down. Born werewolves are less of a threat than bitten. They can control when they change. Putting a born down would incite war between MACUSA and the werewolf clans. Or did you not know he was the heir to the northern packs?"

With the Scamander opened his case and went inside. It was obvious that Percival had angered him. The first time the redhead had actually shown emotion since arriving. Was it really true that the werewolf was an heir? He needed to look into this.

Scamander's POV

Newt knew he shouldn't have been so hard on his boss. The man had made his transition in the MACUSA much easier than it could have been. Still he could not just let the words go without saying something.

MACUSA's laws on magical creatures were backward and in some cases worse than the rest of the world's. They should be protecting them not making their lives more difficult.

What he said about inciting a war was true. He recognized the signs of the clan that he belonged to. If one was familiar with the different American werewolf clans they would recognize the signs as well.

As an outsider Newt shouldn't know more than the aurors. Graves should have recognized the werewolf. It annoyed him that Graves and his aurors didnt.

Rubbing a hand down his face he got the food ready for his creatures. He was tired of the aurors treating him like he was about to break. Newt wasnt weak he could take care of himself.

When he stepped out into the habitats his creatures flocked to him. They were excited to have him back and were no doubt hungry.

When he stepped out of his case a few hours later he found Tina Goldstein at his desk. She startled slightly at seeing him.

If he remembered correctly Graves said she had more potential than most aurors. There was the chance that she could be his successor one day. For the moment she was training with Newt to learn about creatures.

He greeted with a shy smile, "Miss Goldstein. Have you been waiting long?"

As he stood at his full height he caught sight of a report. It had to be for the incident earlier.

She returned the smile as she said, "No, Mr. Scamander. I had some reports to finish while you were feeding your creatures. How are they doing? Hello Pickett."

At the last greeting he looked down to find Pickett had indeed come out of his chest pocket. It seemed his friend was slowly getting used to her presence.

Tina didnt have any talent as a seeker as Graves and Abernathy did. She more than made up for it with her talent with creatures. She had a calming feeling about her that drew his creatures in. Even the mistrustful ones.

Slowly Newt was introducing her to his creatures. She had been wary just as the other aurors were. Over the last month she had begun to open up with them. Helping him feed and care for the injured went a long way in earning their trust.

Tina commented as she turned back to her report, "You should probably do your report too. The President will get mad at you if you don't."

Newt had to stop himself from making a face. This was why he didnt want to join the Ministry. Paperwork this paperwork that. It was a never-ending cycle. Being the director of two departments made his workload even heavier.

From what he had found only Tina had the necessary temperament for creatures. Graves and Abernathy were the only ones who met the necessary requirements for being a seeker. If a war truly was brought to their doorstep they would have to rely on the Huntik Foundation. Izuku wasnt strong enough to take on an army alone and the two aurors were just beginning to learn.

Before Newt could formulate a reply an auror burst into their bullpen. In his hands were papers bearing the crest of the Huntik Foundation. Saved by Guggenheim and his talent for picking just the right time for a mission.

Newt took the papers and gave them a once over. When he saw where and who they were following he froze. Eathon Lambert the seeker who had taught him after Metz fell ill. A man who had been missing and presumed dead for over a decade. He no longer cared for the reasons that they were asking for him. He was going to Greece.


End file.
